


but we thought we were bigger

by spidermanlou



Series: even the smallest voices, they can make it major [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Basketball Player Harry, But mostly fluff!, Des is the coach, Harry and Louis are the cutest couple and meant to be like always, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, and that's about it, i also use lots of parenthesis, idk bc i LOVe them like why, lowercase intended, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanlou/pseuds/spidermanlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry plays basketball and louis is the always supportive boyfriend and high school is bearable until it suddenly gets a lot more complicated. </p><p>or louis and harry have been together for two years, and during junior year louis finds himself pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. pregame

from the first day that harry brought louis home (almost two years ago, january fourth ((at this point they weren’t dating (((harry was trying to wine and dine him, but they were both freshman, so not really wine and dine, more like help-him-pass-at-least-one-math-quiz-and-hope-he-falls-for-me ((((it had worked)))))))))), harry’s father had always frowned upon the whole idea of harry dating. harry’s prime focuses should be school and the basketball team (that harry’s father also just so happened to coach). 

harry turns 16 in february and asks louis out on valentine’s day (to be romantic, of course). and that summer is fine, harry goes to basketball camps and louis comes around whenever he’s not at camp. they lose their virginities that summer on august third, the door locked and the cool night air surrounding them as harry leaves the window open. 

louis’ birthday is december twenty fourth, christmas eve, so harry takes him out, and presents the now 16 year old with a necklace. 

“haz.” louis croaks.

“hmm?”

“s’beautiful.” louis wipes his eyes before he starts crying and stares at the necklace. “how’d you afford this?”

“saved up.” harry smiles. “lemme put it on you.”

louis stands and moves to harry’s side of the table, leaning down so harry can put the necklace on him.

“this is my promise to you that i’ll always love you, no matter what.” harry murmurs, after he hooks the chains together, and presses a kiss to louis’ neck. “happy birthday, love.”

“i love you.”

“i love you, too.”


	2. 1st quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis takes a pregnancy test.

“lou!” daisy shouts, bouncing around louis’ room maniacally. “d’ya have chocolate up here? mum says if you have a chocolate bar she can dice it up and use it instead of actual chocolate chips for pancakes.” 

louis moans, head still sunk in the toilet, gagging on vomit, and arms still hugging the porcelain. 

“lou!” daisy yells again, barging into louis’ bathroom (which, louis thought was sacred and off limits, and the little ones knew how to read now, so its not like the sign that says ‘KEEP OUT!’ isn’t hard to see or understand). once she sees louis sick, her mouth forms into the shape of an ‘o’, and she leans down, cocking her head to the side. “loulou?”

louis groans, finally wiping his mouth and sitting up. “whassit, dais?”

“are you sick?”

“no. just feeling poorly ‘cause of something i ate last night.” louis lies, smiling weakly at the seven year old. “what were you shoutiung about?”

“uh…” daisy watches her older brother. “chocolate?”

louis nods, standing, knees shaky, and walking out to his bedroom, finding one of half eaten chocolate bars harry and he must have shared sitting on his desktop. “here, kiddo. dunno if its enough though.”

daisy beams. “thank you.”

“mhm. don’t tell mum i was sick, she’ll worry, ‘kay, kiddo?”

daisy is too obsessed with the chocolate, so she nods and walks out, clutching the candy bar tightly. 

once she’s a safe distance away from his room, he locks the door and then rushes into the bathroom, locking that door too (he can’t be too careful, really, he can’t). he opens the cupboard and grabs the crumpled up paper bag, dumping the contents gently onto the fluffy rug he keeps by the tub. he picks up one of the boxes and sighs deeply, reading the box. 

pregnancy test - 99.9% accurate! results in 3 minutes!! 

louis bites his bottom lip and opens the box. “alright.” he murmurs softly, standing up and walking over to the toilet. “alright.” he says again, trying to gain the courage, because shit, he could be pregnant?

he pees on the stupid stick, and then sets said stick on the counter, and then waits. he waits for three minutes and in those three minutes he tries to imagine being pregnant. he tries to imagine harry holding his hand while he has their baby. he tries to imagine harry holding a baby. 

and he can’t picture anything but himself alone and he knows that harry would never do that but it still scares him and then the three minutes is up and he forces himself to look. 

and there’s a little plus sign and louis wants to puke. 

\---

to: harry 12:13  
you home from practice yet??

louis sends the text and sighs softly, sitting down at his desk and rubbing a hand down his face. 

from: harry 12:13  
leaving school now. why? miss me already? ;)

to: harry 12:14  
haha. can you come over??

from: harry 12:14  
yeah. be there in 15. x 

louis stands up from the desk and pulls off the sweats he’s wearing (harry’s, he knows because they say styles 6 on the pant leg) and lifts up the oversized sweater he’s wearing and turns sideways, examining himself in the mirror. his belly definitely sticks out. 

he presses a hand to the taut skin and curses softly when he feels the familiar firm skin, rather than soft. clearly not a ‘food baby’ or some shit. 

its definitely either a real baby or a fucking tumor.

“fuck, fuck, fuck.” louis moans softly, pulling the sweater quickly over his tummy, his eyes watering. “fuck!” he kicks the carpet, huffing loudly. “bullshit.”

he wipes his eyes and sniffles, grabbing a pair of jeans that were formerly too big on him and fell down his hips, but now are a perfect fit, even a little snug around his waist.

louis has never wanted to die so bad. 

he leaves the sweater, runs a comb through his hair and spray some cologne on him so he at least smells decent, because he’s sure he’s not showered in like, two days. 

he pops in a piece of gum because although he has brushed his teeth he’s hoping the mintiness will not make the car ride that he and harry are bound to take totally miserable (because, oh yeah, he gets a little nauseous during car rides now). 

his phone buzzes the way it does when someone calls him and he picks up, not bothering to look at the contact name, already knowing who it is. “hey.”

“‘m out front. your sisters have spotted me. unless you wanna play dolls with them all afternoon, i suggest you scoot.” 

louis laughs softly (shocker!) and nods, although harry can’t see him. “coming.”

“great.” 

he slips on a pair of vans and jogs down the stairs, pushing past phoebe and daisy who are eagerly watching out the window, waving to harry. “lou! bring h in and play!” phoebe exclaims, tugging on his sweater sleeve.

louis shakes his head. “not now, kiddo. maybe later.” 

phoebe pouts. “but…”

“but harry and i’ve got to go have a chat.” he leans down and kisses her head, and then daisy’s. “i’ll be back. tell mum i’m with harry if she asks.” 

phoebe nods, still pouting. 

“thank you.” louis murmurs, stepping out of the house into the cool november air, and jogging down the path towards harry’s car. 

harry grins upon seeing his boyfriend. “hi, love.”

“hey.” louis says, sliding into the seat. “how was, uh, practice?”

harry wrinkles his nose. “pretty shitty.” he watches louis for a moment, eyebrow raised. 

“what?”

“something’s wrong.” harry says. 

louis swallows and shakes his head. “can you take me away from here for a little? i… i’ve gotta tell you something, and i’d rather not be within earshot of the little ones.” he laughs weakly. 

harry puts the car in drive and drives down the street.

louis sits in silence until they’re out of his neighborhood. 

“okay.” he says, softly, setting a hand on harry’s wrist. 

“where do you wanna stop?” harry asks him. 

“just… here. i don’t care, h.”

harry’s heart is beating fast and his palms are sweaty because everytime louis makes harry pick him up they go somewhere to make louis feel better. mcdonald’s, the mall, the park. anywhere but the side of the road across the street from the literal fucking woods. 

harry stops, turns the car off and turns to louis. “please tell me you’re not…”

“i’m… well.” louis chuckles weakly, fisting the sweater. 

“you’re not ending… things are you?” harry swallows, running a hand through his curly hair. 

louis’ eyes widen. “no!”

harry sighs softly, smiling smally at louis. “tha-”

“i’m pregnant?” louis offers, cutting harry off, pulling the sweater up to reveal the very very real bump? (should this stupid thing be considered a bump ((hell, louis fucking hopes not (((he really does not want to have a baby))))))

“-nk god.” harry finishes, eyes widening and dropping down to look at his belly. “oh.”

louis nods slowly, swallowing thickly. “i… i took a test today. i dunno, i’ve been sick for weeks, harry. no one knows how sick i am… and you know how i hate needles and doctors and those dumb paper sheets!” louis pleads quietly, dropping the sweater. “and… shit, h, i don’t know, i could be like six months or something, i have no fucking clue, but i’m massive?”

“pregnant.”

“or like… a tumor?” louis laughs softly. “shit, i hope its a fucking tumor.”

“louis!” 

“harry!” 

“fuck!” harry swears, tugging at his curls. “dammit, louis… a baby…”

“i don’t think i have enough money for an abortion but that requires either a) being an adult or b) having an adult. and if we wait till you’re 18, i think i’ll be too far along, i mean there’s always black market and sh-”

harry cuts him off, rolling his eyes and hitting louis’ shoulder softly. “shh.... you’re not getting an abortion..”

louis bottom lip wobbles. “your dad already hates me!” tears slip down his cheeks and he wipes them hastily, sobbing softly. “i don’t wanna have a baby!” 

harry swallows thickly. “louis.” he murmurs softly, in a calm tone. 

“haz…” he moans, lifting the sweater again. “it's so big and i… oh, shit, harry. i don’t have any money for a doctor and oh, god!” he sobs loudly. “i’m gonna have to have it and hospitals are expensive, i’ll have to have it in like my bathroom and not tell my mum or anyone!”

“louis!” harry says louder. 

“what?” 

“you’re not gonna have the baby in your bathroom, and you’ll go to a doctor every month and we’ll figure it out.”

louis whimpers. “please don’t leave me.” louis scrambles to find the necklace underneath the sweater and holds it up, as if harry hasn’t already seen it a thousand times. “you promised.” 

harry nods, kissing louis’ hand. “‘m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm updating quite soon after posting the "prologue" but i felt 251 words just wasn't enough to do it "justice" i guess? i got three positive comments, which to be honest, is amazing & three more than i was expecting! so here's the official chapter one, i hope you guys find it alright!! also, the chapters aren't SUPER long, but they're an okay amt, and i already have most of them written up. so don't be surprised if you get double updates i guess?? :) thanks for reading, as always.


	3. water break (one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry find out how far along louis is; louis accidentally lets someone else in on the secret.

“are you sure we can do this?” louis whispers, legs bouncing up and down. 

harry nods. “yes, louis. we’re out of town, no one’s gonna know. they didn’t question for an adult, we practically are adults. i’ll be 18 in three months.” 

louis nods, swallowing thickly. “yeah, yeah. right.” louis grabs harry’s hand and squeezes it. “what time is your basketball game?”

“have to be there at six thirty.”

louis nods. “okay.” he takes a deep breath. “i… is it home?”

he nods. “yeah, love.”

“i’ll come…” louis murmurs. 

“thank you, darling.” 

a nurse steps out into the waiting room and looks at her clipboard. “louis styles.”

louis steps up, harry still holding his hand and walks briskly towards her.

the woman smiles. “alright. so, it says here we’re here to see if we’re looking at a possible pregnancy?” she reads over his chart and then looks down at louis. 

he nods. “y-yeah.” he looks up at harry. 

“alright, we’ll start with weight and height.” she leads him to a scale, measures how tall he is and how much he weighs and scrawls it down. “and now we’ll go to room three.” she leads them there and louis tries to breathe, but he feels like someone has their hand around his throat. 

he sits down on the chair, paper crinkling underneath him (god, he hates that), and harry sits down in the chair beside him, sighing softly. the nurse takes his blood pressure, says something over something, praises him quietly assuring him that its good and then hands louis a bottle of water and a box with a pregnancy test in it. “what’s this for?”

“well, before we take an ultrasound of anything, we’re gonna have you take another pregnancy test, this one’ll be a little more accurate than those home pregnancy tests you probably took.”

louis nods slowly. “o-okay.” 

she smiles brightly. “right, so i’ll leave you to that, and the doctor should be in shortly.” 

“thank you.” harry murmurs, smiling smally at her.

and with that, they’re left alone, and louis starts chugging the water, watching harry the whole time he drinks. 

“don’t make yourself sick.”

louis huffs softly and takes a small sip of the water before jumping down and walking into the bathroom to pee. 

he comes out a minute later and sits back down, the test in his hands. “it doesn’t say how long its gonna take. it looks quite weird as well.” louis cocks his head as he looks at it, before looking up at harry. “can we get mcdonald’s after?”

harry watches him and nods. “sure.”

louis grins and looks back down at the test. 

the door swings open and a tall woman with prominent cheek bones and a big nose walks in. she pushes back a loose piece of blonde hair, smiling at the duo. “hello, boys.” 

“hi.” louis murmurs. 

“i’m dr. palello, but please call me alexis!” she grins at them. “and it says here that we’re here to see if we’re expecting, yes?”

louis nods, holding out the test. “uh, i dunno what any of this means. but i took it.” 

she nods. “its a different type of tests, but i understand what it means, so i’ll check it and we’ll see what we’re dealing with.” she takes it from him and looks at it, humming softly. “right, so, you are pregnant, it also shows me a timeline of about how far along you are, and right now its telling me you’re somewhere between ten to eighteen weeks. seems like a big gap, but we’ll take an ultrasound and we can see for sure where we are. we’ll discuss everything once we know what we’re dealing with!” alexis sets down the test. 

harry sighs as soon as she says ‘you are pregnant’, and louis tenses. 

alexis turns on a big machine and louis watches as she grabs a bag of gel and a wand. “so you’ll need to lift your shirt.”

louis does as she says, revealing his bulging belly, and alexis’ eyes grow wide. she sets down the bag of gel and the wand. “oh, you’ve got a bump.” 

louis nods, swallowing. 

“‘m gonna feel around there for a moment, and then we’ll get to the official ultrasound.” she sets her hands on louis’ lower belly, pressing down, making louis gasp softly. 

“lou?” harry murmurs, watching the smaller boy squirm.

“o-ow.” louis whimpers.

harry’s eyes widen. “is it supposed to hurt?” he grabs his boyfriend’s hand and holds it tight.

alexis nods. “sorry.” she apologizes. “i should have warned you it would be uncomfortable.” she brings her hands off his belly and louis lets out a sigh of relief. 

harry rubs louis’ knuckles and presses his lips to them.

“this gel will be a bit cold, louis.”

louis nods. “o-okay.”

she squeezes the gel on his swollen tummy and louis gasps, tensing up visibly. 

alexis flips a switch on the machine and it buzzes. she presses the wand to his tummy, making louis squirm slightly. a picture shows up on the screen. it's blue and swirly and looks like something vincent van gogh painted. she continues to move the wand around until she ‘aha!’s’ and holds the wand in one spot. “there we go. i can definitely see a little one!” she smiles, turning to louis and harry who both have their eyes fixed on the computer screen. 

“oh..” harry says.

“oh?” louis repeats, furrowing his eyebrow and looking at his boyfriend. 

harry sighs softly looking down at his lap. “there’s a baby.” 

alexis nods. “definitely. and by the looks of it, he or she is sixteen weeks along. you’re four months pregnant, louis.” 

louis nods, watching the screen. “four months. um… is it healthy?”

“mhm. looking very healthy.” she smiles at him. “would you like to hear its heartbeat?”

louis nods as harry shakes his head quickly. 

she raises her eyebrows at harry, but switches another switch and a soft, quick thump, thump, thump is heard throughout the room. and damn, louis’ sixteen and he’s only a junior but he’s having a baby!

“would we like some pictures?”

louis nods eagerly. “please. three…” 

“of course.” alexis hits a button and then the picture of their baby is gone, and the heartbeat is gone, but louis can still hear it in his head. thump, thump, thump, thump. “i’ll leave you two to clean up your tummy, and when i come back with the pictures i’ll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins that you’ll need to pick up today and then we’ll talk about what you’ll need to do about your diet, exercise regimen, et cetera.” 

“okay…”

she leaves them with that. louis cleans up his belly and watches harry. “h?”

“hmm?” 

louis bites his lip. “are you angry that ‘m pregnant?”

harry sighs softly, rather than answering. 

“i didn’t… condom must’ve broke, h.. i’m sorry.” louis whimpers softly. “please don’t leave me.”

“i promised i wouldn’t.” harry murmurs. he looks up at his boyfriend and smiles smally. “i love you, we’ll figure it out.”

\---

“she just said i should be eating healthier but whatever. i need some mcnuggets and fries. s’been a long day, and i need my energy if ‘m gonna go to your game tonight!” 

harry nods as he pulls into the mcdonald’s parking lot. “d’you wanna go inside?”

“no… eat in the car and listen to music and drive around.”

“i should get you home.” harry murmurs. “yeah?”

louis pouts as harry pulls to the box and orders louis’ meal. “wanted to be with you.”

harry swallows thickly. “i’ve gotta get ready for the game and my dad probably won’t want you around while i’m trying to ‘focus’.” 

“oh.” louis nods, feeling defeated. “yeah.. i’ll just go home then.”

the rest of the ride is tense, louis eats silently, and harry drops him off, kissing his temple. “see you tonight?”

louis shrugs as he gets out. “yeah, i guess.” he’s about to slam the door shut before he remembers something and his eyes light up. he pulls out one of the ultrasound pictures and holds it out for harry.

harry takes it slowly, reluctantly, and nods to louis. “thank you.”

he nods, and walks away, mcdonald’s bag in one hand, paper bag with his prenatal vitamins and ultraosund pictures in the other. 

harry watches him and looks at the ultrasound, flipping it over and smiling slightly at the sight of louis’ curvy handwriting.

_‘harry and louis’ baby. 16 weeks!!!’_

\---

from: zayn  
omw to yours now. be there in 5!

louis sighs softly and looks in the mirror, fixing his fringe. he stands sideways so he can look at his belly, and frowns when you can clearly see that he’s gained some weight. 

he walks away and slides on his shoes, grabbing his phone and wallet and harry’s basketball hoodie from last year. 

from: zayn  
i’m here. 

louis turns off all his lights and blows out the candle he lit earlier, and then walks out of his room, jogging down the stairs. 

“lou!” jay exclaims, sighing softly. “i need you to watch the girls…”

louis frowns. “can’t… ‘ve got plans to go see haz play…”

she frowns. “l…” 

“sorry.” he murmurs. “fizz is home, though..”

jay nods, sighing. “yeah. have fun…”

louis nods, walking out. 

zayn grins upon seeing louis, as the smaller boy slides into the passenger seat. “hey, bud.”

“hey.” louis says, smiling smally. 

zayn frowns, and starts driving. “what’s wrong?”

louis shakes his head. “nothing.”

“nothing?”

“yeah. ‘m fine.” 

“you seem… out of it…” he purses his lips before continuing. “and you look a little different?”

louis gulps, crossing his arms over his belly, although the shirt he’s wearing is baggy. “what do you mean ‘different’?”

“like, i dunno.. fuller.” zayn turns left and hits a red light, looking at louis. “not like a bad thing, you look good and i’m sure harry loves it.”

louis snorts, looking out the window. “yeah, he’s ecstatic.” 

“hmm?”

“nothing, z.”

zayn frowns. “you’re acting weird.”

“i am not.” 

“you are!”

“how so?”

“just… weird.”

louis huffs, starting to get annoyed. “i just don’t really feel like going to this stupid game when harry’s not even gonna come see me after its over. his fucking dad hates my guts, and he’s about to hate them even more.” 

zayn furrows his eyebrows. “huh?”

“because i’m fucking pregnant.” as soon as it slips out, louis’ eyes go wide and he looks over at zayn. “shit, shit, shit.”

“what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy leap day! this is one of the coolest days of the year, so here's a chapter just cause i find this day quite cool! :) hope ur having a better day than me, thank you for reading.


	4. 2nd quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry finally talk more about the baby.

its a week and a half later when zayn comes over to louis’ and finds the now eighteen week pregnant boy lying on his bed holding his swollen belly. 

“hey.” louis murmurs, pulling down his shirt over the belly.

“it’s… like i can tell, lou.” zayn says, eyeing his belly. “it’s… kinda big.”

louis rolls his eyes. “whatever. hoodies hide it.” 

zayn nods, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “so… how are you?”

louis shrugs. “i feel like shit, i look like shit, i have headaches constantly and a new super fun side effect came along. everytime i stand up i black out a little bit, which is a lot of fun.” the smaller boy sits up and sighs. “and, another great thing, it’s causing a drift in my relationship, i think. because for the past three days, harry’s come up with excuses not to come over before his late practices.”

“he sent me with this.” zayn holds up a plastic bag, and louis sighs, taking it from him. 

“thank you.” he opens it up and finds a box of gummy bears and a bag of cheetos. “why didn’t he just do it himself?”

zayn shrugs, “he asked me.”

louis rolls his eyes and sets the box and bag aside. “i’ve gotta pee.”

zayn moves to let louis out, to which the smaller boy gets out of bed slowly, taking a deep breath. “should you get that checked out, l?”

“i dunno, i mean i think it’s fine.” louis pats the bump softly as he walks into the bathroom.

his phone pings from where its sat on the charger over by his desk. 

“check that!” he calls. 

zayn walks over and picks up the phone, reading the text on the screen. 

from: harry  
how are you feeling tonight? dad wouldn’t let me leave house, said it was ‘family game night’, and forced all of us to play apples to apples, haha. sent zayn your way with the goodies. hope you’re well. xx

zayn furrows his eyebrows, “it’s from h.”

he hears the distinct sound of the toilet flushing and then louis washing his hands, as he walks back into his bedroom, walking over to the phone and taking it, typing quickly.

to: harry  
been better. dizzy. belly growing more and more as the hours pass by it seems. please come see me soon. i’m all alone and this is scary and i want you to be with me… 

he hits send, biting his bottom lip and exhaling softly from his nostrils. 

from: harry  
dizzy? is that normal? and figured. looked up about 18 wks and it said your bump would start to be more prominent. i will come see you this weekend and we can do something together.. cuddle, go out, i don’t care. i love you, lou.x

to: harry  
i don’t know. promise? & i love you too.

from: harry  
please make sure that you’re okay and this is normal. i worry… i promise. xxxxx

to: harry  
its wednesday though, the weekend is far away. ask your dad if you can come over to work on a project and stay the night. tell him you’ll sleep in the guest room. i need you.

louis looks up, about to say something to zayn but the tall, dark haired boy has already slipped out. 

from: harry  
i’ll try. i’ll ask if i can come tomorrow night, yeah? don’t get your hopes up, you know how he is.

to: harry  
yeah…

\---

the next day harry picks louis up in the morning to take him to school (he usually had done this prior to the pregnancy issue, but after that, he’d not done it as much, finding excuses to have louis find another ride ((or, ugh, one day, ride the bus))).

“good morning, sunshine.” harry smiles, pressing a kiss to louis’ head. “how are you feeling?”

louis groans softly. “not good.” 

harry frowns. “sure you can handle school this morning?”

louis nods. “yeah. ‘m just nauseous. have you got any gum? that usually calms it.” 

harry shakes his head, biting his bottom lip. “want the windows open?”

“please.”

harry rolls down the windows, letting the chilly november air into the car, and louis squeezes his eyes shut, and harry can’t help but notice the hand he keeps on the soft swell of the bump. 

it’s not until they’re halfway to school that louis takes a deep breath and opens his eyes and asks softly for the windows up. 

harry easily complies, and smiles smally at him. “so, eighteen weeks, yeah?”

louis swallows thickly and nods. “yes.”

and it’s so awkward in the car, because they haven’t actually talked about the baby or, well, anything really in a long time.

“h?” louis murmurs, looking over at the curly haired boy. 

“what, love?”

“have… have you told your mum and dad?” 

“no, lou.” he murmurs softly. 

louis nods. “will you?” 

“what do you mean, ‘will i’?”

“well… i’m… it’s hard to hide it right now, harry. these jeans aren’t buttoned.” he laughs weakly. 

“if we give the baby up for adoption after it’s born we don’t have to worry about telling my parents or yours.” harry looks away from louis, already knowing he’s sounding like a complete asshat. “we can keep you in bigger clothes till the end of your pregnancy, have the baby quietly, return to our normal lives.” 

louis’ eyes begin watering and he bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep from sobbing loudly. 

“louis?” harry asks as he turns into the school parking lot, and parking in the spot he always parks in. 

louis sobs softly, hiding his head in his hands. “i...i can’t.”

“lou…” harry murmurs. 

“you don’t even care.” he whimpers, sniffling and hiccuping softly. “you’ve left me to do this for myself and i’m scared and you don’t care!” 

harry’s eyes widen. “that’s not true, louis.”

“you don’t love me anymore either. i can tell. i make you uncomfortable and the baby makes you uncomfortable, too. and you barely ever even talk to me unless you’re texting because that way you don’t have to actually look at me and feel guilty for not being there.” louis wipes his nose and looks up at harry. “i need you, haz. i don’t wanna have the baby quietly, i want her to come and you to be there and be proud of me and then cut her umbilical cord and i don’t wanna give her up, ‘cause right now she’s all i have.”

harry watches the smaller boy, before reaching out for him, pulling him gently across the console to give him a hug and rub his back. “okay.” he whispers, eyes wide open. “we’ll have the baby.”

louis presses his nose into harry’s neck, whimpering softly. “when do you have practice?”

“after school until four thirty.”

“can i come over?” he sniffles, wiping his nose again, and pulling away from harry. 

“sure, sweetheart.” harry presses a kiss to the smaller boys neck and hums softly. “let’s go inside and conquer the day, though.”

“okay.”

\---

after harry’s practice, he walks in the door with louis’ fingers intertwined between his. anne’s sitting on the couch, holding a cup of tea in one hand and a worn book in the other. she looks up and smiles. “lou!” 

louis grins. “hi.” 

“you look good, love. very healthy.” she comments, humming. “are you staying for dinner, darling?”

the small boy nods. “yes, please.”

“good.” 

“we’re going upstairs.” harry hums, pulling louis by his waist, feeling the firmness of the baby bump underneath his fingertips.

anne nods. “alright. i’ll call you down when dinner’s ready.”

“thank you.” harry says, leading louis upstairs and into his bedroom. he shuts and locks the door, pulling off his smelly, dirty shorts. “i’m gonna get a shower.”

louis sits down on his bed and takes off harry’s jacket, laying back on the bed. “okay, h.” 

harry kisses louis’ cheek and walks into his bathroom, turning on the shower and letting it warm up before hopping in. 

he gets his shower quickly, pulling on a pair of clean sweatpants and a packers shirt, before walking back into his bedroom where louis’ sat up looking down at his bump with his shirt up, pressing down on it softly. “what’re you doing, lou?”

louis looks up and smiles smally. “i feel soft flutters. baby’s awake inside my tummy.”

harry sits down beside him and reaches forward to touch his belly. “what does it feel like?” it’s the first time he’s touched louis’ belly since they’ve discovered his pregnancy and louis pushes forward so harry will keep it there.

“um, soft. like kisses. like when you kiss me all over my face and it tickles.” 

harry smiles smally and rubs over the bottom of his belly. “do you wanna talk about… all this?” he looks up from his bump at him. “about what we’re gonna do?”

he nods, setting a hand on top of harry’s. “yeah. we should.”

“okay… so… you wanna… keep the baby?”

he bites his bottom lip and nods. “yeah…”

“so we’re gonna need to tell our parents and i’m going to need to pick up more hours or get a job where i can make more money. waiting tables maybe, that would get us some money.”

“i can wait tables somewhere.”

harry laughs softly and shakes his head. “not while you’re pregnant, darling. no carrying heavy loads.”

louis pouts, huffing softly. “okay, well, something else then.” 

harry nods. “if you want to get a job, we’ll find you a job that would be okay for you to do. retail or something.”

“okay…” he nods. “um… my mum will not be happy…” he bites his bottom lip. “and we’re tight on money right now, so, i don’t know. she might, y’know… kick me out.” 

harry frowns. “well… if worst comes to worst you’ll come live here with us, yeah?”

“okay…” he murmurs softly.

“but we’re gonna keep baby under wraps for a while, yeah?” harry says, patting his belly. “from everyone. the little one’ll be like our little secret, okay, l?”

“harry…” he murmurs, pushing his hand softly off his belly. “i’m massive…”

“you’re not. and it’s okay. we’ll keep it a secret for as long as we can, get myself used to the idea, okay? i need some time.”

he nods slowly. “and you’ll stop ignoring me?”

“yes, baby.” harry leans forward and kisses louis’ lips softly, pulling away and murmuring. “if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right. i need some time to find another job, prepare myself to tell my dad and get ready to be a dad myself.”

louis bites his bottom lip. “okay…” he smiles weakly and nods. “i love you.”

“i love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this! thank you for reading so far, you're the best! :-)


	5. halftime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry get into an argument.

louis is 22 weeks (5 and a half months - harry hates saying weeks, it confuses the hell out of him) when someone at school makes a snarky comment to louis about his weight gain. 

he’s in his third period - drama - quietly doing his work by himself when he hears giggling behind him. he stiffens and sighs softly, trying to focus on the work (he’s really not trying to take it home, he and harry have a whole weekend planned out ((he doesn’t have anything basketball related this weekend because its his parents’ anniversary (((and they’re going for a weekend away and louis’ spending the whole weekend at harry’s)))))) when he hears someone call out, “tommo.”

“huh?” he says, turning around. 

“have you been eatin’ good lately?” a tall brown haired boy asks (louis really doesn’t know his name, whoops). 

“what?” he cocks his head to the side. 

“you’re absolutely massive, dude.” he snorts. his friends all laugh loudly like he’s told the best joke ever. 

louis clenches his jaw and huffs, turning back to his paper, shakily continuing to answer the questions, trying not to cry. 

he feels tears slide down his cheeks and he whimpers softly. he usually never lets this bullshit get to him. when he was younger people used to make fun of his eyes, said they were squinty and he resembled a rat. he’d just shrug it off.

maybe its the extra hormones. 

everything made him cry lately:

one of harry’s teammates jumped on harry’s back and harry fell onto his knees in front of louis. louis starting sobbing, asking harry if he was okay. 

louis little sisters drew a giant poster picture of their family at school and wrote “besteststst big bro evr!!!!!!!!!!!!” above louis in pink. louis hugged them and cried into their hair, while they panicked that he hated it. 

louis sent a text to harry about wanting pancakes and harry dropped off mcdonald’s pancakes for him. louis attacked him in a hug, teary eyed, and insisted they have sex (after, of course, louis eat the pancakes). 

and, more recently (as in, yesterday), harry was fucking louis and all louis could think about was corn dogs, and so, in the middle of sex, he began crying loudly, wailing, ‘i’m starving!’

but this feels different. he feels a whole other level of hurt, like someone just insulted his baby. his precious spaghetti squash sized baby. 

when he’s finally out of the class, he rushes out, towards harry’s locker and hoping he’s there. he’s crying softly by now, trying desperately to stop, but all he can think about is how he’s getting fat and that their baby is the size of a stupid spaghetti squash (they don’t even taste like spaghetti! ((stupid vegetable))). 

harry is, luckily, at his locker, and when he spots louis he grins. 

“hi, baby!” he smiles. 

louis sobs, rushing into harry’s chest, pushing his nose against his chest. “stupid spaghetti squash…” he whimpers. 

“huh?” harry asks, rubbing the smaller boy’s back. 

louis looks up, bottom lip trembling. “someone called my fat, and i hate spaghetti squashes and that’s what the size of the…” he looks around and whispers, “baby is.”

“someone called you fat?” harry frowns.

louis nods. 

“love…”

“i don’t even know they’re name, but they said i looked massive and its all ‘cause of the spaghetti squash.”

harry smiles smally at the mention of the squash again. “you’re not fat, you know that right?”

louis looks down, sighing. “it feels like it.”

“you’re not.” harry assures him, kissing his head. “how about you go to class and then i’ll see you after school?”

louis pouts but nods. “okay…” 

“i love you.”

“i love you, too.”

\---

at the end of the day, louis walks briskly to harry’s locker, excitedly bouncing as he walks. he can feel a soft fluttering in his tummy (which happens quite a lot lately ((when he told harry, the curly haired boy had responded with, ‘have you got gas?’ (((louis was not amused)))))) and he’s not sure if it’s the actual baby growing steadily inside him or the excitement building up inside him. 

he feels like he’s about to burst from happiness. 

“hazza!” he calls as he walks up to his locker, humming happily.

harry smiles down at his boyfriend. “hey, baby.”

“can we get chinese? and then go home and cu-”

louis’ cut off mid sentence by one of the basketball boys - aaron laken. “we still on for hanging tonight, dude?”

harry laughs. “‘course.”

louis’ face falls. “h-”

harry looks back and rubs louis’ shoulder. “aaron’s bringing his girlfriend, sadie.”

louis’ sighs softly. “okay…” he murmurs quietly. 

“so, we’ll be at yours later.” aaron turns to look at louis, grinning. “do you like wine? ‘cause my uncle’s just bought some of this really expensive shit and its great. he lets me drink it whenever i want, so i’ll probably bring a bottle.”

“i can’t have wine.” louis says, putting a hand against his side.

“oh.” aaron frowns. “oh, well. i’ll bring it for h and sadie. if you change your mind it’ll be there.” 

louis huffs softly, and harry sets a hand on his back. “that sounds great, aaron. see you later.” harry smiles at the boy. 

aaron nods, grinning and turns away. 

louis huffs softly, swallowing thickly, before beginning to walk away from him, cupping his belly, although there’s still people in the hall. 

harry frowns, chasing after him, “l?”

“fuck off.” louis huffs. 

“lou?” harry grabs louis’ wrist gently. “what’s wrong?”

louis rolls his eyes. “i don’t want to be around aaron and sadie. i want to wear comfortable clothes and not have to worry about hiding the fucking bump, harry.” he growls. 

“baby…” harry murmurs, pouting. 

“don’t. ‘m walking home.”

harry frowns. “okay, no. if you really want to go home that bad i’ll drive you. you’re nearly six months along and its freezing.”

louis’ bottom lip wobbles and he sniffles softly, wiping his eyes with his free hand. 

“baby, no… why’re you crying?”

louis sobs softly, covering his mouth quickly with his hand. “i don’t want wine.”

“you’re not having wine…” harry says quietly. “i won’t have any either, okay?”

“i want to lay in bed and have chinese and eat and you rub my belly and get a bath with me.” he whimpers. 

“they won’t be over for a few hours, we can go home and cuddle for a bit, okay? see if we can get the little one to give us a little kick?”

louis nods. “okay…”

\---

that’s how they end up laid in bed, louis shirt pulled up over the swell of his pregnant belly, and his pants pulled down a little, and harry with one hand rested on it, the other scrolling through his phone. 

“haz?” louis whispers. 

“hmm?”

“do you love it?”

harry looks up from his phone. “it?”

“baby…” he murmurs. “do you love our baby?”

harry laughs softly and swallows. “uh, yeah.”

louis frowns and pushes his hand off. “its okay, y’know. i’d rather you didn’t lie, though.”

“it’s not a lie.” harry furrows his eyebrows and reaches out for louis’ belly, but louis pushes him away. “lou, c’mon, let me touch your belly.”

louis huffs softly. “i don’t want her to feel your hatred.”

harry sighs deeply, sitting up. “alright. ‘m gonna go downstairs then. you need a moment.”

louis rolls his eyes. “‘kay.”

the curly haired boy stands and walks out of his own bedroom, leaving louis there, jogging downstairs to the living room, where he turns on the telly and flicks on netflix to queue up a movie. 

louis sits up in the bed, rubbing over the bump, jaw clenched in frustration. 

he sits like that, staring at the wall where there’s a ‘the 1975’ poster hanging.

he breathes softly, and he’s about to lay back when he feels it - barely - a soft thud in his belly. a kick. he presses a hand to where it was, breath caught in his throat. 

the baby kicks again.

“harry!” he screams, eyes welling up with tears. 

harry’s eyes grow wide and he throws his phone down, running upstairs, finding his boyfriend with tears streaming down his face. “what? what hurts?”

louis can’t form words. 

harry rushes towards him and louis grabs his hand, setting it on the spot where she’s kicking.

“wha-” and then he feels it. 

and dammit, its a ball of cells (well, probably not anymore, but still…), but it kicked. 

he gets this shit eating grin on his face and he leans forward and presses a deep kiss to louis’ lips. “our baby is so fucking smart.” he murmurs. 

louis nods, sniffling. 

“i love her, l.” he whispers. 

louis just nods again, wiping his eyes. “thank you.”

and that’s that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit all over the place, but i think louis is pretty cute sooo :) hope everyone enjoys. please let me know what you think so far!


	6. 3rd quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis find out the sex of their baby and still, no one knows about said baby.

“do you think this will take long?” harry asks, nervously bouncing his leg as they wait in the waiting room. 

louis’ rubbing his belly (he’s six months along now and he wants to tell harry’s dad and mum because he feels enormous and its harder to hide). he shrugs, “i don’t think so h. relax.”

“i just don’t wanna be gone too long…” he bites his bottom lip. “we’re playing southern tonight and i don’t want my dad to find out i’m not in school for half the day.”

“relax.” louis says again. “you had a note. i’m great at signatures! they’re not gonna call your parents.”

harry nods. “you’re right.” he sighs shakily. “its fine.”

louis smiles at him. “and look on the bright side. we find out if baby is a boy or a girl today!”

harry smiles smally and nods. “right.”

ever since they felt the baby kick harry’s been warming up to the idea - slowly but surely. 

“here.” louis grabs harry’s hand and sets it where the baby is kicking softly. 

harry sighs quietly, smiling and rubbing his thumb over the spot. “thank you.” he murmurs. (the baby soothes him ((lately at least (((yesterday his dad pissed him off after practice, so as soon as he saw louis, he collapsed gently against him, whimpering ‘is she kicking?’ desperately)))))). 

“louis styles?” the nurse asks, and harry’s up first, helping louis up. (the whole getting up thing is starting to get a little more difficult).

they walk back and louis smiles smally. “hi.”

she smiles. “hello.” she takes louis’ weight and height and blood pressure and then tells them that alexis will be in. 

louis sits down on the paper covered bench and watches harry. “i’m coming to your game tonight, h.”

“yeah?”

he nods. “mhm. zayn is going to pick me up and take me for tacos and then we’re coming.”

“sounds like fun, love.”

louis bites his bottom lip. “and can we hangout tomorrow?”

“probably.”

“i want to…” louis trails off and looks down at his lap. “uh, never mind.”

“what were you going to say, l?”

“i wanna get baby clothes.”

“oh.”

louis bites his bottom lip and nods. “yeah.” 

“alright.” harry nods. “we’ll go get some baby clothes.”

louis beams. “yeah?”

“sure-” harry’s cut off by the door opening and alexis stepping inside. 

“hi, boys!” she grins. she looks at louis and at his belly. “how are we doing today, louis?”

“good!” louis grins, humming happily and reaching for harry’s hand. 

harry stands and walks so he’s by louis’ side and can hold his smaller hand in his larger one. louis squeezes it tightly and although he’s got a huge grin on his face, harry can see that he’s nervous. harry presses a kiss to his knuckles. 

alexis looks at the chart that the nurse left with all of louis’ updated information. “seems like your weight is right where i want it to be and blood pressure is perfect.” 

“i’ve been eating healthy and i move around a lot, so i get exercise. i also usually take the stairs.” (he’s only still taking the stairs because he hasn’t got an elevator pass from the school, because that would require announcing he’s pregnant and harry can’t deal with that). 

“have you got elevators in your school?” alexis asks as she boots up the ultrasound machine. 

louis nods. “yes. you need a special pass.”

“i’d like you to start taking the elevator when you can, then.” alexis says. “i’ll write you a note.”

he frowns and so does harry. “i thought you wanted him getting exercise?” 

she looks up at harry. “definitely, but when you can avoid stairs during pregnancy that’s the best thing to do. you probably can’t see your feet anymore, which makes walking up and down them a difficult task, yes?”

louis bites his bottom lip and nods slowly. “a bit, yeah.”

“right, so, we’ll be getting you an elevator pass.” she hums. “now, if you’d lay back and pull up your shirt. the usual drill.” 

louis does, revealing his belly. “we can find the baby’s sex out today, right?”

“if the baby’s in a good position, yes.”

“okay…”

alexis squeezes freezing cold gel on his belly and then spreads it with the wand before flicking on the screen and looking around for the baby. 

louis smiles when she’s found the baby and looks up at harry. “look at the baby.” 

harry’s eyes are glued to the screen as he rubs louis’ knuckles. “i am, baby.”

“alright, would you like to know the sex, then?”

“yes, please.”

alexis hums, smiling widely. “looks like you’re expecting a baby boy.”

louis looks up at harry, bottom lip wobbling. “s’a boy…” 

harry nods, kissing louis’ head. “it’s a boy.”

\---

later that night, louis sits at the top of the bleachers with zayn, belly safely guarded from everyone with harry’s giant varsity jacket. 

“so…” zayn trails off.

louis looks up from his phone (where, to be honest, he’s looking at nursery ideas on pinterest ((although he’s not quite sure where he’s going to put this dream nursery of his))). “yeah, z?”

“i think i’ve met someone.” 

louis’ eyes light up. “really?” he sets his phone aside and watches zayn with wide eyes. 

“yeah… um. he doesn’t go here. i met him at work.” 

“tell me about him! what’s his name?”

“liam. and he’s very sweet.” zayn smiles smally. “he asked me to go see a movie with him on sunday afternoon, because we’re both off.”

louis grins. “i’m so happy for you! i wanna meet him.”

zayn shakes his head. “no. not yet. i’m not even sure he’s gay, lou.”

“well, he could’ve asked one of the waitresses to see the movie with him, but he asked you, so that obviously means something, yeah?”

zayn shrugs. “maybe.” he smiles smally.

“definitely.”

suddenly the gym erupts into cheers and louis looks up to see harry’s made a three point shot, putting them in the lead over southern, with them at 61 and southern at 60.

louis grins and looks at the time. “thirty seconds.” he feels the baby boy (he still can’t get over it) kicking and louis tries to set a hand on the spot without being obvious. 

louis’ never really been a huge basketball guy, but since becoming a thing with harry, basketball had to kind of become a part of his life, so he could be a part of harry’s. 

their usual winters consisted of home games and louis buying strawberry gatorades at half time and setting them on the bench where harry sits and wearing his jersey on jersey night and kissing after a big game in the hallway and sometimes there’d be a sleepover and there’d be congratulatory sex (which was harry’s favorite ((louis threw in a blowjob (((always but only if they won)))))) or if they’d lost, there’d be sex to console harry (which was louis’ favorite, because it was slow and steamy). 

this winter was no different, except they’d added something new. baby appointments and tiny feet kicking and harry doing horribly at practice because he’d been up until three o’clock out running to buy something for louis (cravings were a bitch ((pregnancy was a hassle, too, because by the time harry got the fucking gummy worms to louis’, he had fallen asleep))) and morning sickness and louis basically running out of clothes because he was getting bigger as the minutes passed, which also meant harry was losing clothes, because louis wore them. 

the buzzer buzzes and everyone screams and louis stands up, clapping happily, eyes locked on harry as he runs into his teammates and they scream wildly, happily. 

louis starts walking slowly down the bleachers, zayn following him. 

they high five the other team, and then retreat to the locker room, and louis waits outside for harry.

as soon as he spots his curly hair, he runs as fast as he can, into harry, who, lifts the smaller boy up, hands underneath his bum.

“didn’t know you could still do that.” louis murmurs, kissing him.

harry kisses back, nose bumping against louis’, before he pulls away, gasping softly. “yeah.”

“congratulations.” louis hums.

harry sets him down and grins, dimples popping out. “thanks.”

louis hears the door open behind him, and hears the familiar voice murmur quietly, “harry, go dump bot-”  
harry looks up to see his father, smile vanishing. “hey, dad.”

“hi, mr. styles.” louis smiles weakly, stepping away from harry. 

“hello, louis.” he coughs. “harry, we have to get these bottles dumped and get going. we have practice at eight o’clock tomorrow.”

harry nods. “alright, dad.”

louis leans up, one hand underneath his belly, and pecks the side of harry’s mouth. “congratulations, again. i’ll text you.”

harry nods, smiling softly. “thanks, babe.”

and that’s that. louis turns to zayn, and harry helps his father dump the bottles silently, and then gets home and showers, but not before sending a shirtless snap to louis with goodnight! and sparkly hearts, because louis deserves all the sparkly hearts there are, and harry’s determined to give them to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like this chapter.. lol. but there's a glimpse of how des acts toward louis. hope you all enjoyed & thanks to all the people commenting & bookmarking & kudo-ing!


	7. sixty second timeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry decide they should probably tell their parents.

“we have to tell them, haz.” louis moans while they’re on facetime a week and a half after the big win. “this kid is getting huge.”

harry hums, watching his boyfriend on the screen. “think we should just wait till he’s here. we’re already almost done, he’ll be here before we know it.”

“exactly. what are we supposed to do, h?” louis groans as the baby kicks him rather harshly. “dammit.” 

“what’s wrong?” harry asks, sitting up in bed. 

“he’s fucking hurting me.” louis groans. 

harry pouts and coos softly. “don’t hurt daddy, bubby.”

louis rolls his eyes at harry, rubbing a hand over the swollen belly. “i’m serious about telling them, though, haz. i’m not going to give birth in secret, i don’t want to have worry about bringing him home. i want that to be smooth.”

the curly haired boy sighs and nods. “alright.”

louis watches him, biting his bottom lip. “i’m sorry.”

“s’alright.”

“its just…” louis laughs weakly. “its getting closer to my due date and we’ve not even got a pair of socks for the baby. and its scary, because i want him more than anything else. i just… i need us to be on the same page.”

“i know.” harry smiles smally. “we are. we’re gonna be ready, l.”

“i love you.” he offers. 

“i love you, too.”

“baby loves you.”

“i love him.” harry says softly. “we’ll tell them tomorrow, yeah? ‘ve got no practice, no game.”

louis nods. “tomorrow.”

\---

tomorrow comes too soon, and louis is woke up to soft kicks from the baby. “hi, lovey, good morning. i think papa is coming over.” he murmurs, yawning into his hand. “maybe i can convince papa to stop and pick us up something to eat. we’ve been eating very good, lately. we deserve mcdonald’s.”

the baby squirms quicker than he was before, obviously knowing louis’ awake. 

louis stands, and makes his way to where his phone is, picking it up. the screen lights up with thirteen missed phone calls from harry. 

louis slides the bar across and puts the phone to his ear, the phone ringing loudly.

harry answers, breathing deeply. “baby.”

louis raises an eyebrow. “what, h?”

“you.. i’m comin’ to get you. i… shit, baby.” harry sounds genuinely worried about something. “my mum found a fucking ultrasound picture in the wash. i must’ve left it in my pocket from last time. and it says your name on the bottom, and she’s pissed off, but she’s like... my dad’s not home yet, and i… i’ve never seen mum this mad.”

louis frowns. “wh-”

“i’ll be there in fifteen minutes, l.”

“harr-”

“fifteen. please bring like… i don’t know, the ultrasound pictures. she doesn’t know you’re… well…” and with that, harry hangs up and louis feels like a literal fish out of water as he gasps for breath.

this was not supposed to happen this way. louis and harry were supposed to sit down with their mums and harry’s dad and talk about this whole situation. harry was not supposed to leave one of the scan pictures in his pocket for her to find out!

he gets dressed in sweatpants (nothing else fits, he can’t exactly go to the maternity section in target right in town, now can he?) and one of harry’s tournament t-shirts from this year (he’d bought it because louis’ wardrobe was dwindling and louis begged him to buy him a t-shirt). he brushes his hair and bites his bottom lip. 

he grabs the box where he keeps all the baby related stuff and shoves it in a bag. he throws on a big zip up jacket and a hat and manages to make it downstairs just as harry’s ringing on the doorbell. 

daisy (why did it have to be daisy?!) answers the door, giggling at the sight of harry wearing basketball shorts and snow boots and a big go pack go! sweatshirt. “you look weird, harry.”

harry smiles weakly at her, patting her head. “do i?”

she nods. “very. are you here to play dolls?”

he shakes his head, eyeing louis. “no, i’m here for your brother.” he points behind her at me. “and we’ve got important things to do. i’ll come play dolls sometime soon, though, i promise, dais.”

daisy pouts and huffs. “fine.”

“let’s go, louis.” harry murmurs. 

and louis does, taking in harry. “harry…”

harry opens the door for his boyfriend. “i… i fucked this whole thing up, lou. like, i… we should just have told them. when we found out.”

louis frowns. “ha-”

“i just…” harry whimpers, covering his face with his hands. “what if they send me away? or what if they like make us not see each other anymore?” 

“they can’t. you’re nearly eighteen.”

“they will. and then you’ll have the baby and i’ll never meet him.”

“harry, that’s not gonna happen.” louis murmurs. “the baby is going crazy right now. your mum loves babies, yeah? she won’t be able to be too angry once she feels his little feet and sees all the ultrasounds. and your dad is calmed down by your mum. it will be alright.”

harry wipes his eyes and nods. “y-yeah.”

“let’s go, then.”

\---

by the time they make it to harry’s house, his dad’s home and louis can feel harry tense up beside him. “baby, you’re okay. i’m here. baby’s here too, and he knows something’s not right.” louis grabs his hand and sets it on the spot where the baby is kicking feverishly. 

harry presses a kiss to louis’ head. “i love you, so much.”

“i know. let’s go do this, alright? it will be alright.”

louis gets out of the car, grabbing the box and grabbing harry’s hand. “look, i brought all the ultrasounds and papers about the baby.”

harry leads them up to the door and steps inside, louis following. 

his mum, who was previously saying something to des cuts herself off and looks at harry, eyebrows narrowed. “come in here and sit down. both of you.”

they do, louis sitting down close to harry so their thighs are touching. 

anne watches the two of them and her eyes eventually go to look at louis’ belly. “what’s in the box?”

louis smiles (because he can’t help it, honestly. anytime something about the baby is brought up he smiles). “um, this is all the baby stuff we have.”

anne raises her eyebrows. “all the baby stuff you have? how far along exactly are you? three months?”

“um… well, close.” harry murmurs. “more so… six and a half.”

“weeks?”

“uh.. months.” harry murmurs.

des’ eyes go wide. “what the fuck, harry?”

“des.”

“anne!” des yells, watching his wife. “our fucking son and his boyfriend are sitting in front of us and telling us they’re six and a half months pregnant, and i’m supposed to stay calm?”

anne sighs. “i don’t know, des, but yelling at them isn’t going to get rid of this whole problem.”

“what will get rid of this whole problem is if they hand the baby over to someone as soon as its born.” des snorts. “good thing we found out with at least a little more time. we need to find an adoptio-”

louis’ eyes grow wide and he feels sick suddenly, at the mention of handing over their baby boy as soon as he’s born. “i-” he croaks, eyes watering. 

“you what, kid?” des snorts, watching louis wipe his eyes desperately. 

“dad…” harry murmurs, rubbing louis’ thigh. 

louis lets out a sob, pressing his nose into harry’s shoulder. (which, shit, louis had been the confident and strong one coming into this, harry couldn’t be the confident and strong one now, what the hell). 

harry looks up at his father, and swallows thickly. “um… we’re.. uh. actually. we’re keeping him.”

des laughs humorlessly. “that’s cute, harry.”

louis whimpers,biting his bottom lip. “h-haz.”

“you’re a junior, harry. you’ve got college scholarships coming for you to play basketball and you’ve known since you started playing seriously that this is what was gonna help you get through college. if you think that i’m going to let you fuck this all up because you’ve knocked up some kid and you feel as if you need to be a father to this kid. you are a kid, harry. you’re not going to be a fucking dad.” des says, staring at his son. “i’m not going to watch all of this go to waste. i’m not a fuckup father.”

“neither am i!” harry exclaims suddenly. “i’m… i mean… i’m gonna have a son. like, really soon.”

“and you’re not ready for a responsibility like that!” des yells. “babies are hard work!”

“oh, yeah!” harry screams, pushing louis off of him gently. “you know so much about raising kids. mum did all the fucking raising, as soon as i was able to walk, the only thing you were involved in was making sure i was up to your basketball standards!” he steps toward his father, fists clenched at his sides. 

anne steps up, standing in between her son and husband. “stop it, both of you.” she sets a cool hand on her son’s chest, looking at him. “how about you and louis stay at his tonight?” she murmurs. “and we’ll retry this tomorrow.”

harry turns away, helping his boyfriend up. “whatever.” 

louis wipes his tears away, following harry out to the car. harry opens and closes the doors with force and anger, and it's not until he’s finally started the ignition that he breaks down. 

“fucking hell, lou.”

“i’m sorry.” louis sobs, covering his face with his hands. “i should’ve got rid of him when we found out. it couldn’t have been that expe-”

“no.” harry murmurs, wiping his own angry tears away. “no, baby, that’s… that’s not what i’d want.”

“i jus-”

“i know.”

\---

louis holds harry’s hand as they walk quietly through the door of louis’ house. 

“lou?” jay asks, looking up from a book she’s reading. 

“huh?” louis looks up, biting his bottom lip. 

jay looks between the two boys, before sighing deeply. she sets the book down on the table beside her. “i feel like we need to have a talk.”

louis gulps, squeezing harry’s hand. “no, i… i don’t think so. its just harry’s mu-”

jay cuts him off by holding up a pamphlet that reads in broad letters IS AN EPIDURAL RIGHT FOR YOU??? “i found this.”

louis’ breath hitches and he breaks down, bottom lip quivering. 

“babe…” jay stands up and wraps her arms around her eldest child. “honey, i knew something was up, i just… i didn’t know it was…” she gestures to his stomach, “this.”

“i-i… i found out when i…” louis hiccups and presses his nose into jay’s shoulder. “i found out when i was sixteen weeks, and…”

jay leads louis to the couch and looks up at harry. “darling, how about you sit down, too?”

harry does, next to louis, rubbing his boyfriend’s knee softly. 

“how about we talk about everything right now, then?”

louis nods, wiping his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i have to say about this chapter is yikes... AND! this is almost over! AND i'm doing a short sequel after they have the baby :) let me know what you think and as always thanks for the kudos, bookmarks, & comments! they are greatly appreciated


	8. 4th quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the championship game and things are getting crazy.

things stay tense between harry and his father as the season dwindles down and louis gets closer and closer to his due date.

louis had finally gotten his baby things and anne, jay, louis, and harry had all sat down and talked about how things would be and they agreed louis should just keep the baby in his current room, make it up to be a little nursery as well, and harry could start staying there more frequently.

“i think that we should just have him come home in a sleeper.” harry hums softly, folding a pair of tiny pants and setting them aside. 

louis nods. “yeah, that’s what i think, but my mum is adamant on us dressing him in a cute little outfit. she wants people over after he’s born.”

harry snorts. “all three of us are going to be exhausted, we’re just going to want some time alone.”

louis folds a pair of pants, using his belly to flatten them out a bit. “yeah… so.” he shrugs. “i dunno, i’ll talk to her.”

harry grins, poking louis’ belly softly. “better hop to it. you’re due in less than two weeks, baby.”

louis hums quietly, grinning widely. “i know. ‘m excited. i want to meet him.”

harry looks at the clock hanging on the wall. "alright, and i've got to get going." he stands, setting the socks he was pairing on the bedside table. "i'll see you after the game, yeah, babe?"

louis nods. "yeah. mum’s going to drop me off. i’ll be with z.”

“alright.” harry presses a kiss to the smaller boy’s forehead. “i love you.”

“i love you more.”

“nope.” harry smiles. “bye, darling.”

\---

“i’m just saying…” louis shrugs, as he takes a bite of his grilled cheese. he feels a sharp pain in the bottom of his belly and he shifts in his chair, humming softly as the pain continues. 

lottie watches him, snorting. “you just proved your point that you’re an idiot.” 

the pain passes and louis lets out a breath. 

“you alright?” jay asks, raising her eyebrows at him. 

he looks up and nods. “um. yeah.”

“what was that?”

“just… a little pain.” he shrugs, smiling as widely as he can. “i’m…” he gasps softly when he feels the baby shift awkwardly. 

jay’s up in an instant, rushing to his side. “what’s wrong?”

“i… i dunno?” louis shrugs, looking up. “um, he like moved…”

“like moved how?”

“like…” louis shrugs. “uh, i guess he moved down a bit. turned?”

jay’s eyes widen. “stand, babe.” 

louis stands up, eyebrows furrowed. 

“yeah…” jay smiles smally, placing a hand on her son’s shoulder. “he definitely dropped.” 

“he what?”

“the baby dropped down. like, he’s getting ready to come.” she tilts her head slightly. “do you feel sort of a pressure?”

“uh, yeah…” louis says, rubbing a hand over his belly. “kinda. like…” he rubs the bottom of his stomach with one hand before looking back up at her. “right there. and uh, i guess like…” he blushes, “down there.”

jay grins. “yep. let’s get you sat down, then.” she hums, leading louis over to the couch, where she sits him down gently. “have you had any sharp pains?”

louis nods slowly. “one… or maybe like… five?” he bites his bottom lip. “they’ve been kinda spaced out, and h was getting psyched for the game, so i just kinda let it happen. one just happened.” 

“alright, so those are contractions, and we’re going to need to time those. how long ago?”

louis shrugs, sighing softly. “six minutes ago?” 

“alright. so next time you have one, let me know.”

louis looks up at the clock hanging on the wall. “uh, well, i’ve got to go get ready.”

“for what?” 

“haz’s game.” louis stands himself up and starts walking slowly towards the stairs before he’s being grabbed gently by the wrist. he looks back and frowns at his mum, “what?”

“i’m almost one hundred percent sure that you’re in active labour, and i am one hundred percent sure that you’re not going anywhere. especially not to a high school basketball game.” she pulls him gently towards the couch. “sit down and relax. i’ll make you a cuppa, and we can double check that the baby bag is ready to go.”

“i have to go!” 

“you do not.”

“but its the championship game!”

“exactly, so its going to be crowded and if your labour speeds up and your water breaks, do you really want that to happen in front of all those people?”

louis’ bottom lip trembles and he sits down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest and settling into a pout. 

“shoulda thought of that before you got knocked up.” lottie snorts as she passes, patting her older brother’s head softly. “i’ll go grab the baby bag, mum.” 

\---

louis’ contractions are officially six minutes apart when he receives a call from zayn. 

“where are you? its the beginning of the third quarter.” 

louis huffs. “i’m in fucking labour.”

“what?!’

“yeah…” louis moans as he feels the next contraction begin. “bloody hell.” he curls his toes and grabs onto the arm of the couch. “who-who’s winning?”

“uh… we are. by ten.” 

louis smiles weakly, groaning loudly as it ends. “fucking… i… can you just have haz come as soon as its over?”

“where are you?”

“home.” louis sighs. “but mum’s making me go to the hospital when my water breaks or when i’m five minutes apart.”

“well… how far apart…?”

“six.” louis huffs. he looks down at his mum who’s sitting on the floor folding a baby blanket and setting it back in the bag. 

“yeah.. i’ll tell harry.”

“thanks.” louis says quietly, rubbing a hand down his face. “have him call me, please. to see where i’m at.”

“will do.” zayn says. “um, congrats, mate. good luck.”

“thanks, z.” 

they hang up and louis looks down at his mum. “they’re winning.”

“hmm… good.” she says, before zipping up the duffel bag. “i repacked it to make sure everything’s there. you packed you and harry a bag, yeah?”

louis nods. “upstairs.”

“alright. i’ll go grab that. is there anything else you need?”

“charger.” louis murmurs quietly. “and, um, my toothbrush, deodorant, all the toiletry stuff that i couldn’t pack away. harry’s is in my bathroom too…” louis starts to push himself up, but jay pushes him back down. “mum!”

“don’t ‘mum’ me. you’re staying put until i’ve got to get you out to the car to have this baby. i will find all the things perfectly fine by myself. you keep watching telly, okay?”

louis goes back to the pout that he’s going to just deem his ‘labour face’ because that’s been the face he’s been making since they figured out he was having contractions. 

jay takes approximately three minutes upstairs, before she’s walking downstairs with one pink toothbrush in her hand, “i can’t find another one. does harry even ow-”

louis suddenly feels something completely fucking weird and awful happen.

he pisses himself. 

he’s never pissed himself. 

(minus when he was an infant)

“mum, i… i pissed myself.” his cheeks are tinted a light pink and he has tears brimming in his eyes. 

jay’s eyes are wide and she drops the toothbrush on the stairs, rushing towards him. “no, you’ve not pissed yourself, your water’s broken.” she puts her hands out. “let’s go, the toothbrushes can wait.”

\---

to: zayn  
louis’ water’s broken, please have harry call! we are heading to the hospital!!! -jay

louis’ full on sobbing as he’s wheeled into the hospital. “i need ha-harry!”

“baby, he’ll be on his way shortly.” jay assures as she pushes him up to the front desk to a woman wearing a pair of winnie the pooh printed scrubs. “hi.”

she smiles at the pair. “hi, looks like we have someone in labour, hm?”

jay nods. “yes. his water broke about fifteen minutes ago and contractions are about five minutes apart.”

“alright. we’ll have you fill this out quick…” she hands over a clipboard and a pen. “and then we’ll get you into a delivery room.” 

louis’ eyes go wide. “we have to wait?” louis whimpers. 

“it's two pages, you’re okay. how about you try to reach harry?” jay murmurs as she pushes him over to the waiting area and sits down. 

louis sniffles, rubbing his eyes and picks up his phone, hands shaking. he dials harry’s number. 

it rings three times before it stops and louis gets a text instead. 

from: harry  
getting dressed now. just stay put outside!! 

louis bites his bottom lip and texts back shakily, hands slipping as he feels another contraction beginning, this time definitely not a full five minutes. 

“mum!” he sobs.

she looks up and rubs his shoulder. “breathe, you’re okay.”

to: harry  
ifd labour pls aclall me. 

it's not ten seconds later that his phone’s ringing. “what?!” harry exclaims. 

“i… i’m at the hospital.”

louis hears harry shoving things hurriedly into his bag. “o-okay…” he says. louis hears a zip and then harry’s pushing past people to get out. “i… am i gonna miss it?” 

“i… i don’t think so. hu-hurry.”

“i am.” harry murmurs. “i’m getting in my car now. i’ll call you when i get there.”

“okay…” louis says quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“i love you.”

“i love you.” louis sobs softly. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO that happened. and its almost over! there will be a sequel. :) let me know how everything was!


	9. final time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and harry welcome their son.

the doctor is just telling louis he’s able to push on the next contraction when harry bursts through the doors wearing his warmup jersey and a pair of grey sweats. 

the doctor (a woman named dr. tell? louis can’t really remember, and to be quite frank, he doesn’t care.) looks up, eyes wide. “excuse me, but you can’t be in here.”

“i’m… i’m the father!’ harry exclaims. “i… s’my baby.”

louis moans, “he.. yeah…”

“well, i can’t have both of you in here while he’s giving birth…” she looks between jay and harry. “i’m going to need one of you to step out.”

jay immediately stands and kisses louis’ head. “there, h.”

harry rushes to his side, pressing kisses to his temple. “thank you, jay.”

she nods and smiles smally. “see you soon.”

louis feels the contraction begin and he scrambles for harry’s hand, whimpering. “scared…”

“me too.” harry promises, softly. “its okay, we’re meeting him.”

and with that, louis begins pushing. 

“perfect, once you’re finished you rest!” dr. tell praises louis, patting his leg. “you’ll probably have between fifteen to thirty seconds to rest in between, and then get right back to it. anytime you feel a contraction you have to push.” 

louis nods, falling back against the bed and breathing out. “god.”

“did you get an epidural?” harry murmurs. 

he shakes his head. “got here too late.” he looks up at harry. “you won?”

“yes. we did.” he smiles widely. “and i’m winning something better than a trophy tonight, hm?”

louis’ eyes light up before he scrunches his face up and begins pushing again, squeezing harry’s hand tightly. 

harry gasps at the tight grip. “holy…”

“s-sorry.” louis whimpers once the contraction is finished. 

“you’re doing great.” dr. tell smiles at the couple. “he’s crowning, and we should have the head in a few pushes.”

harry smiles widely. “soon…”

louis nods, before pushing again, screaming loudly and letting out a frustrated sob.

“i love you…” harry offers, softly. 

“shut up!” louis sobs, sniffling. he pushes again, a determined look on his sweaty, tear stained face. “fucking… bloody…. dammit!”

“perfect!” dr. tell grins. “there’s the head!” 

louis falls back against the bed and harry’s eyes are wide. “oh…”

“would you like to see?”

“no!” louis exclaims looking up at harry. “he passed out when he got hit in the mouth during a basketball game. ‘cause he bled all over himself.” 

harry smiles sheepishly. 

“that’s fine…” dr. tell smiles. she hums. “we’ll see him when he’s actually here, then.”

louis groans again, pushing hard. 

“now, i’m going to pull gently to help his shoulders come out, okay?” she explains as she reaches down and begins pulling gently on the baby. “we should have the shoulders out in a few pushes. you’re doing great, louis.”

louis breathes out, looking up at harry. “oh, my god.” louis sighs deeply. 

“you’re doing so good.”

“so…” he’s cut off by the next contraction and begins pushing hard. 

“and we have shoulders!”

“shoulders!” harry exclaims. 

louis laughs weakly. “sorry for yelling at you.”

harry shrugs, kissing his sweaty hair. “you deserve to yell at me. i did this to you.” he hums softly against his hair. “yell at me all you want.” 

“thanks…” louis laughs wetly, wiping his eyes with his free hand.   
louis continues pushing and harry gives him kisses in between and then suddenly a nurse is rushing over with a towel and a sharp cry is heard and louis falls back, sobbing. 

“baby…” harry whispers, eyes wide, hands shaking. “i…” he looks down at louis. “you did it!’

“march second, twenty sixteen!” a nurse exclaims as she wraps the baby up. “time?”

“twenty three twenty three.” she hums. “pretty cool.”

dr. tell looks at harry. “alright, dad. think you can handle cutting the cord?” she offers up a pair of scissors and harry nods, reaching for them. she points where to cut and he does, shakily. “perfect. we’re going to go get him cleaned up, get louis here cleaned up, and then we’ll be right back with him.”

\---

ten minutes later the door opens and in comes a nurse with a little bundle and louis’ eyes widen. “baby…”

the nurse smiles. “here he is! six pounds, two ounces. perfectly healthy.” 

louis smiles widely, holding out his arms eagerly. 

she sets the baby in them. “i’ll leave you guys alone for a bit. if you need anything, hit the button.” she smiles at them, before walking out. 

“oh..” louis whispers, looking down at the tiny baby. “he’s… oh, he’s so tiny.”

harry looks over and grins. “he has your nose.” he watches the baby scrunch up his nose and yawn. “and tiny dimples.”

“and my eyebrows?” louis laughs softly. “he’s so little. and perfect.”

“we made a cute baby, hm?”

the smaller boy nods. “cutest baby ever.”

“and cutest baby ever needs a name.” harry smiles, poking the baby’s nose softly, and grinning when he makes a squeaky soft noise. “um, we both liked holder…”

louis smiles, looking up at harry, crinkly eyed and eyes bright. he nods. “he looks like a holder.”

“that’s what i thought.” 

“holder alexander? or uh, holder william?”

“holder alexander…” harry murmurs softly. “i love it.”

“me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW so there's the end of that, but i will be writing a sequel, it will probably be around the same length as this, and should hopefully be up soon! :) thanks for reading, let me know what you think. ps totally got his name from the book 'hopeless' by colleen hoover.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii! thanks so much for reading this. i haven't posted anything on here in like 2 years, and the abundance of mpreg louis is dwindling, so i thought i'd better post mine :) hope you all enjoy, and if there are any mistakes, please just let me know!


End file.
